scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Animation Book (1967)
IceAgeForever's Movie Spoof of "The Jungle Book" (1967) *Mowgli - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Bagheera - Diego (Ice Age) *Baloo - Manny (Ice Age; w/Sid as an Extra) *Kaa - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar; 2014) *Shere Khan - Steele (Balto; 1995) *King Louie - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) *Flunkey Monkey - Fred (Timon and Pumbaa: Tanzania Tany) *The Monkeys - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) The Vultures played by: *Buzzie - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Flaps - SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Ziggy - Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Dizzy - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Shanti - Jenny (Oliver and Company) *Colonel Hathi - Thomas O'Malley (The AristoCats) *Hathi Jr. - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Winifred - Duchess (The AristoCats) *Elephants - Scat Cat and his Alley Cats (The AristoCats) *Slob Elephant - Tiger (An American Tail) *Elephant Whispering to Winifred (aka 'Dusty Muzzle') - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Elephant with Black Eye - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Elephant with 'Silly Grin' - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Elephant with fly - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) *Elephant with hair - The Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Elephant with smashed nose after crash - Mittens (Bolt) *Buglar the Elephant - Hairball (Pound Puppies: The Legend of Big Paw) *Akela - Grayson (The Nut Job) *Rama - Surly (The Nut Job) *Raksha - Andie (The Nut Job) *The Wolf Cubs - Great BigHoo and Toodloo (Twirlywoos) *The Wolves - Various Squirrels *Baloo (Disguised as a Female Orangutan) - Meena (Sing; 2016; w/Ash as an Extra) *Deer - Adult Faline (Bambi; 1942) *Bee - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Fly - Evinrude (The Rescuers) Gallery: Christopher Robin in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Christopher Robin (Animated) as Mowgli Diego (Ice Age).jpg|Diego as Bagheera Manny.jpg|Manny as Baloo Sid The Sloth.jpg|Sid (Sharing the Role) Mr-Dave-0.png|Dave as Kaa Steele 8.jpg|Steele as Shere Khan Timon-the-lion-king-1.01.jpg|Timon (Animated) as King Louie Fredthemeerkat2.jpg|Fred as Flunkey Monkey Mr._Krabs_(TV_Series).jpg|Mr. Krabs as Buzzy Larry the Floor Manager 049.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Flaps Patrick Star.jpg|Patrick Star as Ziggy Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Dizzy Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny as Shanti Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O'Malley as Colonel Hathi Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Hathi Jr. Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-3087.jpg|Duchess as Winifred Parts: * The Animation Book (1967) part 1 - Main Titles (Overture) * The Animation Book (1967) part 2 - Diego discovers Christopher Robin (Roshan) * The Animation Book (1967) part 3 - Ted's Jungle Life/Meeting at Council Rock * The Animation Book (1967) part 4 - Christopher Robin Encounters Dave * The Animation Book (1967) part 4 - Dawn Patrol ("O'Malley's March") * The Animation Book (1967) part 5 - Christopher Robin and Diego's Argument * The Animation Book (1967) part 6 - Christopher Robin meets Manny and Sid ("The Bare Necessities") * The Animation Book (1967) part 7 - Christopher Robin Kidnapped by Meerkats * The Animation Book (1967) part 8 - Christopher Robin meets Timon ("I Wanna Be Like You") * The Animation Book (1967) part 9 - Diego, Manny, and Sid's Moonlight Talk * The Animation Book (1967) part 10 - Christopher Robin Runs Away * The Animation Book (1967) part 11 - Steele Arrives ("O'Malley's March"; Reprise) * The Animation Book (1967) part 12 - Christopher Robin's Second Encounter with Dave ("Trust in Me") * The Animation Book (1967) part 13 - Christopher Robin's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") * The Animation Book (1967) part 14 - Christopher Robin Confronts Steele/Final Battle * The Animation Book (1967) part 15 - Poor Mammoth * The Animation Book (1967) part 16 - Christopher Robin meets Jenny ("My Own Home") * The Animation Book (1967) part 17 - Grand Finale ("The Bare Necessities; Reprise") * The Animation Book (1967) part 18 - End Credits Category:IceAgeForever Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoofs